


for maokatsu, Merry Christmas! (art)

by Jui



Category: Free!
Genre: Crossdressing, Harurinharu Christmas Exchange 2014, Lingerie, M/M, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jui/pseuds/Jui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Skimpy christmas themed lingerie."</p>
            </blockquote>





	for maokatsu, Merry Christmas! (art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maokatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maokatsu/gifts).



> Hello, Merry Christmas! I hope it will be of your liking!
> 
> I liked both the ideas you prompted, but I must admit I'd wanted to draw something like this for some time now, so I'm glad I could do it as a gift for the Christmas Exchange! It was kind of challenging (haaandss), also I've never actually drawn lingerie before but it's one of my favorite themes!
> 
> (Yet, you asked for the mistletoe as a bonus, but it's not really a kiss under the mistletoe in the drawing... sorry... ;-; )

 

(´ ω ｀ )

 (Posted on tumblr [here](http://kurage0uji.tumblr.com/post/106800863453/secret-santas-can-finally-be-revealed-so-im). Thanks to anyone who left kudos!)


End file.
